


School

by Multifandomfanfics



Series: Crack Fics [1]
Category: South Park, The Blacklist
Genre: Crack, Cussing, FUCK, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a funny scence from south park</p><p>This is kinda a crack fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	School

Mr.Solomon had just began math class 

"Okay we are going to start off with something easy.What is 5x3?" 

The whole class was silent even the nerds

He sighed "come on kids dont be afraid to try.."

Tom Keen,a 12 year old raised his hand, 

"Tom.."

Tom thought for a moment and then confidently said "8"

Mr.Solomon wanted to slap him but he said "Okay..How about some with an actual brain in their head.."

Lizzie knew the answer but she wanted to talk to her friends Meera Malik and Navabi 

Ressler raised his hand "I think the answer is.."

Reddington interrupted him by mocking him "Mmm blah blah blah.." 

"Shut up fatty!" Ressler angrily said

Reddington turned criminson red and blurted "DONT CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT.."

Meera and the rest of the class gasped

Mr.Solomon was shocked "Raymond,Did I just hear you drop the F Bomb??"

Raymond was confused "Shit??"

Ressler rolled his eyes "No you fucking retard Its Fuck! Its angainst the rules to say fuck in school you Fucking Fucktard!"

Mr.Solomon was appalled "Donald!!"

"Why the fuck cant we say fuck in fucking school?" Raymond asked

"Raymond!!!" Mr.Solomon exclaimed

"You just said fuck again" Aram said stating the obvious

"Aram!!" Mr.Solomon was in a stated of anger and shock

There was a pause 

"Fuck." Dembe said 

"Dembe!!!!" Mr.solomon was shocked that he said that because dembe is very quiet

"Okay hold up what the fucking big deal.Its not like its gonna silt someone's throat.. Fuck Fuck Fuckery Fuckity Fucky Fuck Fuck" Raymond blurted out

Mr.Solomon has had enough "Raymond How Would you Like to see the school principal Harold Cooper?!!"

Raymond Rolled his eyes "How You Like to Suck My Balls?"

The Whole Class even Dembe,Aram,and Donald gasped in school at Mr.Solomon and Raymond

"What did you say????!??!?!?" Mr.Solomon angirly said through clenched teeth.

Raymond stood up "I'm sorry if you didnt hear me I will be right back.."

He left and moments later the intercom came on

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS...MR.SOLOMON.." Ray said into the intercom

Mr.Solomon was livid

"Damn it Reddington.." Aram said.


End file.
